


After the Nightmare: Waking up

by balfrey



Series: revery [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balfrey/pseuds/balfrey
Summary: Isla remembers the night before. Solas can't forget it. A continuation of "Her Nightmare."





	After the Nightmare: Waking up

Waking was slow.

Isla didn’t want to open her eyes just yet; they were heavy and the blanket wrapped around her felt warm. The dream she’d woken up from was the kind she wanted to dip back into, a soft kind of rumination meant to be explored. 

She felt a breath on her face.

What?

Her eyes snapped open. Solas was holding her, pressed close like they had been tied together. The arm under her neck reached up to cradle her shoulder, the other tucked around her waist. She felt her eyes go wide. Solas?

A memory of the night before came back to her. The child on the road to Redcliffe, the nightmare, waking up to Solas holding her like he was now. The way he rubbed her back, whispering comforting words until she fell asleep again. She had been crying. Mamae. 

And now he held her. Her heart thrummed. She inhaled, savoring the musk that she had scarcely had the opportunity to experience before this. 

She used the arm available to her to prod his arm.

“Solas?”

He mumbled incoherently, shifting slightly. Still sleeping, he pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed.

Dread Wolf take me, Isla thought, compelling herself not to laugh aloud at the ease of his intimacy in sleep.

“Solas,” she tried again, “Solas, wake up.”

He did. He looked down at her.

“On dhea, da’mis,” he murmured, turning slightly away from her as he gained consciousness, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, ma serranas, hahren,” she said.

“Ma nuvenin. It was no trouble.”

Lips pursed slightly, he raised a hand to touch the scar on her face, letting his index finger graze it for a moment before he pulled away.

They rose and readied for the day with the others. Solas helped one of the scouts make coffee while Isla and Sera caught and skinned a hare for their morning meal. Bull sharpened his greataxe methodically as the sun peaked above the hills.

Leaving camp, a genuine grin spread across Isla’s face.

“What’re you smilin’ about, Elfy?” Sera asked, eyes narrowed, “Get some elven glory?”

“I would have told you,” Isla replied, turning to raise an eyebrow at her friend.

“Alright, alright. Why the grinnin' then, eh?”

Isla hopped and punched Sera in the arm before darting off ahead.

“Just enjoying the morning!” She called behind her.

Sera ran to catch her, cursing Isla up the hill.

\--

Behind them, Bull and Solas kept a steady pace.

“Boss is feeling better,” Bull said, his tone matter-of-fact.

“Indeed.”

“You had a hand in that?”

“Yes,” Solas said, his expression solemn, “The Inquisitor was deeply affected by the child we met yesterday.”

Bull considered him.

“Still the Inquisitor, eh?”

“She is our leader. She has earned the title, and the respect that comes with it.”

“Uh huh.”

The morning air felt crisp, dew still dripping on the grass around them. 

Solas watched her run the path. The scar on her face, a wound still healing. He could feel it on his fingertips. Following her onward, he flexed his hand.

Isla.

**Author's Note:**

> Fenxshiral <3 for the elvish
> 
> Da'mis: little blade. Term of endearment used by an elder to a hunter who is stubborn, and acts regardless of consequence.  
On dhea: good morning  
Ma serranas: thank you  
Ma nuvenin: you're welcome / of course


End file.
